duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Jasmine, Mist Faerie
み ジャスミン | race = Snow Faerie | cost = 2 | power = 1000 | effect = ■ When you put this creature into the battle zone, you may destroy this creature. If you do, put the top card of your deck into your mana zone. | ocgeffect = ■ このクリーチャーをバトルゾーンに出した時、このクリーチャーを破壊してもよい。そうした場合、自分の山札の上から1枚目をマナゾーンに置く。 | flavor = 命を育むため、ジャスミンは自らの命をかけた。 To cultivate life, Jasmine put her own life on the line. (DMR-01) | flavor2 = 土に還ることが私の幸せ。そして大きな実は育てばいい。 Coming home to the earth is my happiness. I hope something great will come out —'Jasmine, Mist Faerie' (DMR-01, Mode Change Card) | flavor3 = 私の生命が、希望の花になる。それがきっと幸せなこと。 My life will become the flower of hope. I am sure that is a fortunate thing.―'Jasmine, Mist Faerie' (DMD-03) | flavor4 = ジャスミンの素直な働きは多くの人に愛された。そう、ジャスミンの花言葉は、素直。 The honest work of Jasmine was loved by many people. Yes, Jasmine is Honesty in the Language of Flowers. (DMX-12) | flavor5 = Let's become friends! 友達になろうよ! —'Jasmine, Mist Faerie' (DMX-14) | flavor6 = みんなが活躍できるように、せっせと種をまきましょう。 For everyone to be active, let's sow away.—'Jasmine, Mist Faerie' (DMD-13) | flavor7 = 私は魂を投げ出すのではありません。大地と一緒になるだけです。 I am not throwing away my soul. I am merely becoming one with the Earth. (DMX-16) | flavor8 = 花でいっぱいになーれ! Let's fill everything up with flowers! (P47/Y11) | flavor9 = Yaeko 「やっぱりジャスミン様には助けられますのよ!」 Lily「うむ!わらわもいつも世話になってるのじゃ」 Anne 「この働きっぷりにはアンちゃんも汗顔の至りっす」 Tomo 「トモちゃんチェックです！」 (P48/Y12) | flavor10 = ハンバーグー! — (P99/Y13) | flavor11 = ファーッハッハッハッ! 煉獄の儀式があるかぎり、邪眼一族は不滅!! Hardy-har-har-har! As long as there is the Ritual of Purgatory, the Wicked-eyed clan is immortal!! -Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye (DMD-25) | flavor12 = あたしも覇王復活の為にがんばっちゃうの。I will also work hard for the Tyrant's resurrection. —'Jasmine, Mist Faerie' (DMD-33) | flavor13 = 私の後にハムカツマン、そしてドギラゴン銀刃が必勝パターンなのよ！ Hamukatsuman, Let's Go 1!, after me, then Dogiragon Silver is the pattern of certain victory! —'Jasmine, Mist Faerie' (DMD-34) | flavor14 = The reason why the world wasn't destroyed when the Galaxy Blade and Galaxy Shot collided was because of the Dolge Brave Ten! Dolgeyukimura and the Brave Ten's legend shall be passed on to the ages to come! —'Jasmine, Mist Faerie' (DMBD-02) | flavor15 = ハンターとエイリアンの戦い。その結末は、第三勢力アンノウンの登場により、パンドラスペースの消滅という思わぬ形となった。 The war between Hunters and Aliens. The end resulted in an unexpected form of annihilation of the Pandora Space by the appearance of the third fraction.(DMEX-01) | flavor16 = マナ加速と大型クリーチャー、どちらとしても使えるツインパクトが豊富なのがこのデッキの強みだ！ (DMBD-08) | mana = 1 | artist = Tanru | artist2 = TY | artist23 = manavu kashimoto | set1 = DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact | setnum1 = 109/110, 109/110 | R1 = Common | set2 = DMD-03 Strong Metal Deck: Explosive Dash | setnum2 = 15/15 | R2 = Common | set3 = DMX-12 Black Box Pack | setnum3 = a36/38 | R3 = Common | set4 = DMX-14 Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 | setnum4 = 84/84 | R4 = Common | set5 = DMD-13 Super Deck MAX: Katsuking and Treasures of Legend | setnum5 = 20/22 | R5 = Common | set6 = DMX-16 The Great Royal Strategies: Fantasista 12 | setnum6 = 69/84 | R6 = Common | set7 = DMD-25 Masters Chronicle Deck: Romanov Rises from Purgatory | setnum7 = 16/17 | R7 = Common | set8 = DMD-33 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The World's End by the God of Devils | setnum8 = 18/19 | R8 = Common | set9 = DMD-34 Deluxe DueGacha Deck: Hero of the Silver Blade Dogiragon | setnum9 = 12/13 | R9 = Common | set10 = DMX-24 Shine! Duedemy Prize Pack | setnum10 = 50/54 | R10 = Common | set11 = DMBD-02 Chronicle Legacy Deck: Storm Rising!! Dolge's Ninja Art | setnum11 = 16/16 | R11 = Common | set12 = DMEX-01 Duel Masters: Golden Best | setnum12 = 50/80 2011 | R12 = Common | set13 = DMBD-08 Behold!! Twin Hero Deck 80: Final Hazard VS Moonless Moon | setnum13 = a-13/13 | R13 = Common | set14 = Promotional | setnum14 = P47/Y11, P48/Y12, P99/Y13, P81/Y16, P64/Y18 | R14 = Common }} Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Nature Category:Snow Faerie Category:1000 Power Creatures Category:Mana Acceleration Category:Self Removal